Love is Fair
by Heenspiration
Summary: Heechul, Hankyung dan Siwon bersahabat. Apa jadinya kalau Hankyung dan Siwon menyukai Heechul? Siapa yang akan Heechul pilih? Akankah persahabatan mereka hancur? YAOI SiHanChul, SiChul, Hanchul.


Summary :

Heechul, Hankyung dan Siwon bersahabat. Namun bagaimana kalau Hankyung dan Siwon sama-sama mencintai Heechul? Akankan persahabatan mereka hancur? Siapa yang akan Heechul pilih? YAOI HankyungxHeechulxSiwon

Love is Fair

Warning : YAOI, typos

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship, romance

Disclaimers : Semua karakter milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri.

Main Cast : Heechul, Hankyung, Siwon

"bersama selamanya!"

"selamanya!"

"selamanyaa!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar menyenangkan. Tiga orang namja tengah berlari-lari di padang rumput ilalang sambil menyerukan kebersamaan persahabatan mereka. Seorang dari mereka berwajah cantik, yang satunya tampan dan kalem. Terakhir, namja yang tak kalah tampan tubuhnya tegap dan atletis.

Namja yang paling cantik membaringkan dirinya di tanah, nafasnya masih tersengal karena kelelahan berlari, "aku capeek!"

"Heechul! Kau licik! Mudah sekali capek" cibir namja tampan berwajah oriental yang langsung mendudukan diri di sebelah Heechul.

"diam kau Hankyung! Aku capek Siwonnie~" bentaknya pada namja itu, lalu beralih manja pada namja atletis yang hanya tersenyum manis melihat aksi cibir-cibiran kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ya, mereka adalah sahabat. Sahabat sejati mungkin, walaupun Hankyung adalah orang China sehingga sewaktu-waktu ia harus pulang ke kampung halamannya–atau sewaktu-waktu obrolan mereka tidak nyambung–. Tapi tidak ada kata berpisah bagi mereka. Heechul, Hankyung, dan Siwon bersekolah di SMA yang sama. Heechul yang nakal selalu saja menyuruh Siwon dan Hankyung untuk membolos saat pelajaran sekolah dan–kadang-kadang–kedua namja tampan itu menurut.

Seperti apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, membolos di jam pelajaran terakhir. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa keluar dari sekolah sebelum jam pelajaran usai, salahkan saja Heechul yang selalu punya banyak akal untuk berbuat bandel.

Entah apa pesona yang dimiliki Heechul sehingga kedua namja tampan itu takluk di hadapannya. Mereka bertiga selalu saja bersama, kepedulian satu sama lain adalah kuncinya. Tapi apa yang terjadi ketika persahabatan mereka diuji? Dengan takdir yang tidak terduga.

Love is Fair

"kalau kau capek, sini aku gendong" Siwon jongkok sambil menepuk punggungnya. Mempersilahkan Heechul untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"kau seperti Kuda! MaSiwon!" kekeh Heechul.

Hankyung tidak mau kalah, ia melakukan hal yang sama, "lebih baik aku yang gendong. Aku ini hebat seperti kaisar China!"

"aku tidak mau digendong oleh namja bodoh seperti kalian! Cinderella mau naik sapu terbang" tolak Heechul sambil berputar-putar centil.

Hankyung dan Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, "Masak Cinderella naik sapu terbang?" heran mereka bersamaan.

"Cinderella yang satu ini anak penyihir loh"

Candaan-candaan dan tawa selalu menyelimuti kebahagiaan mereka. Persahabatan yang suci dan abadi.

Persahabatan suci yang akhirnya ternoda oleh cinta.. Cinta yang rumit dan membawa malapetaka.

"ya ampun berat sekali" Heechul menurunkan lagi kardus besar yang berisi properti drama. Ia disuruh oleh songsaenim untuk membawa beberapa kardus ke ruang kesenian–sungguh tidak punya hati–.

Tiba-tiba kardus itu sudah terangkat dengan mudahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si namja atletis alias Siwon yang membawanya. "apanya yang berat? Dasar payah"

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya, "jangan mengejek! Lebih baik kau saja yang bawakan kardus ini.. Jebal.." lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat manis.

'cantik sekali' batin Siwon. Mungkin hanya itu kata yang pas untuk melukiskan sang Cinderella, Heechul. Cantik.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" ujar Heechul. Dengan cepat Siwon kembali ke alam sadarnya. "kau suka padaku ya?" Heechul mengerling centil.

"apa-apaan. Masak aku suka dengan nenek sihir!" kilah Siwon cepat. Seketika jantungnya berdebar, perasaan apa ini? Perasaan takut ketahuan atau– ah, sadarlah Siwon! Ketahuan apa?

"kenapa sih suka sekali mengejek! Cepat angkat kardusnya! Nanti aku dimarahi" bentak Heechul. Dasar seenaknya, sudah minta dibawakan lalu membentak pula. Tapi bukan Heechul namanya kalau Siwon sampai tidak menuruti keinginannya.

"aku bawakan," kata Siwon pasrah, "tapi kau ikut aku ke ruang kesenian"

"begitu dong! Saranghae Siwonnie!"

'Deg' Saranghae? Saranghae apa?

Wajah Siwon seketika memerah, "s-saranghae apa?"

"Sesama sahabat kan harus saling mencintai dan menyayangi. Aku cinta padamu Siwon, pada Hankyung juga. Selalu" jawab Heechul polos, sontak membuat Siwon kaget dan kecewa. Dibuangnya harapan-harapan kalau Heechul menyatakan cintanya serius, bukan dengan iming-iming 'persahabatan'.

'Yack! Apa yang kau fikirkan Choi Siwon?'

"Hankyung mana?" tanya Heechul yang baru sadar kalau tidak ada namja China itu bersama mereka.

"kenapa harus menanyakan tentang Hankyung?" Siwon mendongakan kepalanya ke samping agar bisa dengan jelas melihat Heechul–ia membawa sebuah kardus besar dan satu lagi yang agak kecil bersamaan dengan ditumpuk. Ia agak menekuk wajahnya karena cemburu, untuk apa menanyakan Hankyung?

"loh kenapa begitu? Biasanya kan kita bertiga, kalau kau tak ada aku juga menanyakan tentang dirimu" Heechul menjelaskan sambil menatap Siwon heran, ada apa dengan Siwon?

Siwon mempercepat jalannya, "pegang tanganku agar tidak salah jalan. Kardus ini sangat menganggu penglihatanku"

"biar aku bawa satu kardusnya"

"tidak usah, kan berat?" tolak Siwon

"aku bawa satu saja tak apa"

Heechul menarik paksa salah satu kardus yang ada di tangan Siwon. Tapi Siwon tidak membiarkannya. Berkali-kali mereka melakukan hal seperti itu hingga akhirnya kardus itu jatuh dan membuat keseimbangan Heechul hilang. Heechul jatuh ke tanah, ia tergelincir dari koridor. Siwon yang saat itu masih memegang kardus besar tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"sakiiit" ringis Heechul ketika sikut dan lututnya luka.

Siwon menurunkan kardusnya lalu menghampiri Heechul, "Heechul! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak sakit?"

"sakit sekali tauk! Nih lihat lukanya" bentak Heechul sambil tetap meringis kesakitan.

"ada apa?" ujar Hankyung yang baru saja datang entah dari mana "Heechul! Kau kenapa?" paniknya ketika melihat Heechul luka-luka dan celananya robek di bagian lutut. Dengan sigap ia menggendong tubuh Heechul ala bridal.

Siwon cengo, kenapa bukan dari tadi ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Hankyung lakukan? Otaknya benar-benar lamban bekerja.

"ayo kita ke UKS, lukanya perlu diobati" Hankyung setengah berlari sambil menggendong Heechul menuju UKS, Siwon mengikuti dari belakang. Siwon tak henti merutuki otaknya yang lamban, kalau saja ia sigap pasti Heechul ada dalam gendongannya sekarang.

"Hankyung ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" kata Heechul sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hankyung lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Membuat Siwon panas.

Hankyung mengangguk setelah Heechul menjauhkan wajahnya.

'Sial! Apa yang mereka bicarakan' batin Siwon makin panas.

"kenapa bisik-bisik seperti itu?" Siwon melipat tangannya di dada.

"Siwon, sini-sini" Heechul juga membisikkan sesuatu.

"...nanti bilang ya pada petugas UKS kalau aku pingsan. Jadi aku bisa tidur-tiduran di UKS dan tidak perlu ikut pelajaran, kkk. Aku pintar kan?..."

Siwon manggut-manggut, ternyata hal itu yang dibicarakan Heechul. Hampir saja ia mau membunuh Hankyung kalau tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Tiba-tiba saja Heechul sudah terkulai lemas di gendongan Hankyung, benar-benar akting yang sempurna.

.

.

"dia benar-benar mengantuk rupanya" Siwon merapihkan poni Heechul yang sedang tertidur lelap di ranjang UKS.

"eh, aku harus ke piket untuk mengurus izin Heechul. Siwon kau mau bolos?" tanya Hankyung.

"aku bolos saja, aku mau menjaganya disini"

Hankyung mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah, aku akan ke piket. Lalu kardusnya? Tadi kalian bawa kardus apa?"

"oh, itu properti drama. Tadi aku sudah minta tolong Donghae untuk membawanya ke ruang kesenian." Siwon menjelaskan.

.

.

Siwon menatap Heechul lekat-lekat, namja cantik itu sangat imut ketika sedang terlelap "kapan kau bisa mengerti Heechul? Aku mencintaimu.. Saranghaeyo..." dengan lembut ia mencium kening Heechul.

Hankyung yang baru saja akan membuka pintu UKS mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya melihat apa yang Siwon perbuat, "kau fikir kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya Siwon?" gumamnya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

From: Hankyung

Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah

"loh kenapa menyuruhku kesana?" bingung Siwon setelah membaca pesan dari Hankyung.

Akhirnya Siwon berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah untuk menemui Hankyung.

"Hankyung, ada apa?"

"..."

"Hankyung"

Buagh!

Sebuah tonjokkan keras menghantam wajah Siwon. Siwon masih terdiam tanpa perlawanan, ada apa dengan Hankyung?

Buagh!

"apa maksudmu hah!" Siwon mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya

Buagh!

Kali ini Siwon tidak tinggal diam, ia membalas menonjok Hankyung.

"kalian? Wajah kalian kenapa?" tanya Heechul ketika melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya itu babak belur

Siwon dan Hankyung saling bertatapan lalu membuang muka.

"kemarin ada preman yang memalak kami, karena kami tidak mau memberikan uang yang mereka mau jadi mereka menghajar kami hingga babak belur" jawab Hankyung berbohong, Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"kenapa kemarin kalian meninggalkanku sendirian di UKS? Untung Leeteuk mengantarku pulang" keluh Heechul

Hankyung mengacak rambut Heechul, "aku ada urusan, kau jangan manja"

.

.

"kau melihat tidak kalau kemarin Siwon dan Hankyung bertengkar?" ujar seorang yeoja pada teman di sebelahnya.

"iya.. Yang sampai babak belur itu kan?"

"katanya sih mereka memperebutkan Heechul" lanjut yeoja itu.

"kau serius?"

"serius, malah mereka punya rencana untuk menyatakan cinta bersama dengan cara– eh, sssh.. Ada Heechul"

Heechul menatap heran kedua yeoja itu, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin hanya gosip tidak jelas, mana mungkin kedua sahabatnya itu bertengkar pikirnya.

"annyeong! Tumben sekali kalian datang lebih cepat dari waktu janjian" Heechul berlari kecil ke arah sahabatnya. Hari ini mereka sudah janjian untuk bersama-sama pergi ke taman kota. Siwon dan Hankyung menatap Heechul penuh arti, inikah waktu yang tepat?

"kenapa diam saja? Ayo kita lakukan sesuatu" teriak Heechul pada kedua namja tampan yang dari tadi larut dalam fikiran mereka.

"Heechul" panggil Hankyung

"ne?"

sreeet, Hankyung menarik Heechul dalam pelukannya lalu dengan tanpa aba-aba mencium bibir Heechul. Heechul membulatkan matanya, cukup lama ia terdiam karena kaget akan perbuatan Hankyung. Setelah beberapa saat Hankyung melepas ciuman hangat–penuh paksaan–mereka.

"apa yan–mmph" baru saja Heechul ingin mempertanyakan perbuatan Hankyung, Siwon dengan cepat memeluk Heechul, mendorong tengkuk Heechul agar bibir mereka bertautan. Mata Heechul mulai berkaca-kaca, apa yang mereka lakukan padanya?

Heechul mendorong tubuh Siwon, "apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?" teriaknya, suaranya mulai bergetar.

"sekarang putuskan siapa yang kau cintai Heechul! Kau pasti bisa merasakannya setelah ciuman tadi kan?" kata Hankyung yang terkesan membentak. Padahal niatnya bukan begitu, rasa cintanya sudah terlalu menggebu-gebu hingga tidak dapat ditahan. Ia benar-benar ingin memiliki Heechul lebih dari yang sekarang.

"ya, siapa yang kau cintai? Aku mencintaimu Kim Heechul! Aku tidak mau kalau hanya bersahabat denganmu" sambung Siwon dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Heechul, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan dari bibirnya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Hankyung lalu menamparnya, dilanjutkan dengan menampar Siwon.

"AKU BENCI KALIAN!" teriaknya sambil berlari menjauh dari kedua namja itu. Air matanya mengalir seiring langkah kakinya berlari.

Siwon dan Hankyung terdiam mematung sambil memegangi pipi mereka yang habis ditampar Heechul. Sungguh bodoh! Rencana paling bodoh yang lebih parah dari pada menghancurkan persahabatan mereka, sekarang Heechul MEMBENCI mereka!

Flashback

"apa maksudmu hah!"

"seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu! Apa maksudnya kau mencintai Heechul!" teriak Hankyung disertai tonjokan tepat di wajah Siwon–lagi.

Siwon menatap Hankyung dalam, ternyata mereka menyukai orang yang sama. Dan orang itu adalah Heechul? Sahabat mereka.

"kau tahu! Aku lebih dulu mengenalnya dan aku lebih dulu mencintainya! Dan karena persahabatan konyol ini ia tidak pernah melihatku lebih dari kau! Ia menganggap kita sama tanpa bisa melihat ke dalan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya" sambung Hankyung emosi, urat-urat di wajahnya terlihat jelas. Tak pernah sebelumya Hankyung emosi seperti ini. Sekali lagi ia layangkan tonjokan pada Siwon.

"biarkan kita bersaing dengan sehat. Kita lihat siapa yang sebenarnya Heechul cintai!" Siwon menghapus lagi darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, wajahnya sudah sangat babak belur.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tahu? Ciuman bisa membuktikan segalanya. Kalau kau mau lebih baik kita mencium bibir Heechul, lalu tanyakan padanya apa yang ia rasakan."

Flashback off

Heechul tetap berlari, nafasnya mulai tidak stabil. Air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti membuat penglihatannya sedikit kabur. Ia menyesal dengan perbuatan kedua sahabatnya itu, apa mereka tidak mengerti? Sampai kapanpun Heechul tidak akan bisa memilih satu diantara mereka.

Heechul POV

Aku terus berjalan lurus ke depan, tak peduli orang-orang menatapku aneh. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja menangis terisak di tengah jalan seperti ini? Sungguh memalukan.

Tidak salah kan kalau aku marah? Atau aku salah karena tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka?

Entah apa yang ada di fikiranku saat ini, yang jelas aku sangat marah dan.. Sedih. Di satu sisi aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, disisi lain aku merasa sakit ketika mereka berdua menyatakan perasaan padaku. Apa aku egois? Terserahlah, yang jelas aku tidak pernah bisa memilih satu diantara mereka.

Lagipula kenapa mereka berdua harus melakukan hal itu? Menciumku penuh paksaan. Apa mereka benar-benar tidak peduli dengan perasaanku?

Perlahan kakiku mulai berlari melambat, dengan deru nafas yang tak menentu. Aku berhenti sebentar, dan...

End Heechul POV

Tanpa disangka, sebuah mobil melaju kencang tanpa bisa mengontrol rem. Heechul yang sedang berlari sambil menangis tidak bisa menghindar. Peristiwa naas itu menimpanya, Heechul tertabrak mobil.

Seketika semua orang mengerubungi Heechul yang menjadi korban tabrak lari. Heechul tertabrak mobil sehingga tubuhnya terlempar ke trotoar jalan. Ia meringkuk di trotoar dengan darah yang mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Siwon dan Hankyung baru saja sampai mengejar Heechul, mereka langsung membawa Heechul ke rumah sakit. Berharap namja cantik itu masih bisa diselamatkan.

.

Siwon melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin, Hankyung memeluk Heechul–mereka di jok belakang–yang tubuhnya masih mengeluarkan darah.

"kumohon bertahanlah Heechul, bertahanlah.." ujar Hankyung lirih.

Heechul tersenyum getir, "a-aku akan mati ya..? Kita tidak bisa bersama l-lagi, aku a-akan mati..."

"tidak! Berhenti bicara seperti itu! Kita akan ke rumah sakit secepatnya, kau akan selamat Heechul, kita akan selalu bersama" teriak Siwon sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"ak-ku akan m-mmati.. Hiks.. Aku ak-kann mati..." Heechul terus pesimis, perlahan butiran air mata mulai keluar dari bola matanya. "rasanya s-sakit, sangat sakit.. A-aku tidak sanggup.."

Hankyung menggenggam erat tangan Heechul. "Heechul.."

"S-siwon, hentikan m-mmobiln..nyah.."

"Heechul aku tidak bisa.."

"Ss-siwonnieh? C-cepat.."

"tapi kita harus segera ke rumah sakit"

"Hentikan sekarang! A-aku mauhh.. memelukmu! Argh" Heechul memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya lalu bergegas ke jok belakang, menatap Heechul yang tersenyum getir menahan rasa sakit. Heechul mengenggam erat tangan kedua sahabatnya itu, "S-saranghae.. Ssarang-haee.."

"peluk.. P-peluk akuhh.. Hankyungie.." Heechul tersenyum lagi, terlihat lebih miris dari sebelumnya. Hankyung dengan cepat memeluk tubuh ramping Heechul, tak peduli darah Heechul telah merembes ke bajunya, bercampur dengan air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"S-siwonnieeh?"

Sekarang gantian Siwon yang memeluk namja cantik itu. Heechul membalas pelukan erat dan hangat itu. Walaupun dadanya terasa sesak, walaupun tubuhnya terasa sakit ketika menekan tubuh Siwon–dan saat memeluk Hankyung tadi– ia tidak peduli, yang ia ingin hanya bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sangat ia cintai.

"mianhae..

Jeongmal..

Mianhaeyo...

Saranghae.. S-saranghaeehh..."

Pluk. Heechul jatuh tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Siwon.

"Heechul? Heechullie? Heechul!" panik Siwon dan Hankyung.

"cepat nyalakan mobilnya Hankyung, kita akan ke rumah sakit! Ya Tuhan, Heechul bertahanlah"

.

Kedua orangtua Heechul sudah diberitahu tentang kecelakaan yang dialami, Umma Heechul tak henti menangis dipelukan Appa Heechul. Siwon dan Hankyung merasa sangat bodoh saat itu, kalau saja mereka tidak melakukan hal konyol mungkin Heechul masih tertawa senang bersama mereka sekarang.

Setelah beberapa lama, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU.

"bagaimana dok? Dia selamat kan? Anakku baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Appa Heechul dengan sangat tidak sabar.

"kami mohon maaf, Heechul-ssi sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan. Ia kehilangan banyak sekali darah, kami mohon maaf.." jawab dokter itu.

Greb. Siwon dan Hankyung tak berpaling menatap wajah serius sang dokter, apa maksudnya ini? Heechul-nya? Heechul mereka?

Meninggal?

"Dokter bohong kan? Lebih baik bawa saja Heechul ke rumah sakit yang lebih canggih! Ia akan baik-baik saja!" teriak Siwon ngotot.

Dokternya hanya menggeleng, ini memang sudah terjadi. Permasalahannya bukan alat rumah sakit yang canggih. Ini sudah takdir kalau Heechul pergi, sangat jauh meninggalkan mereka.

.

"berjanjilah akan terus bersahabat. Kita, selamanya bersama. Aku mencintai kalian..."

"Heechul, kalau seandainya aku dan Siwon hampir mati terjatuh dari tebing. Dan kau hanya punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan satu orang, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan?" tanya Hankyung

"aku tidak akan menyelamatkan siapapun kalau begitu. Lebih baik kalian mati berdua saja, jadi nasib kalian sama. Aku kan adil, masak nanti salah satu dari kalian harus mati? Lebih baik keduanya kan? Atau kita terjun bersama! Susah senang kan harus dilalui bersama"

.

"hei, aku punya ini untuk kalian! Satu untuk Hankyung dan satu lagi untuk Siwon. Gantungan kunci ini sama harganya! Jadi jangan ada yang saling cemburu ya!"

.

"Heechul, aku punya 2 tiket masuk ke taman hiburan. Kau mau datang bersamaku?" ajak Siwon, ia menunjukkan dua buah tiket taman hiburan.

"kenapa cuma 2? Harusnya kan 3. Kau lupa dengan Hankyung? Aah, aku tidak mau kalau Hankyung tidak ikut. Kau harus beli lagi tiketnya! Harus beli Siwonnie!"

.

Semua memori itu muncul begitu saja ketika mereka berdua melihat-lihat benda yang ada di kamar Heechul. Orangtua Heechul mempersilahkan kedua namja itu untuk melihat kamar Heechul yang kini sudah tidak berpenghuni.

Perlahan Siwon membuka lembar demi lembar album foto dengan sampul merah dan tulisan 'BESTFRIEND' besar itu. Foto-foto kebersamaan mereka, ketika sedang di taman bermain, ketika ulang tahun Heechul yang mereka rayakan bersama dengan membolos penuh dari sekolah dan foto-foto lainnya yang menampilkan kebersamaan mereka.

Hankyung memilih untuk membuka sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi diary Heechul. Semuanya berisi tentang kebersamaan mereka, hari-hari yang mereka lalui bersama. Di lembar paling belakang yang sempat Heechul isi ditempel foto mereka bertiga. Matanya membulat seketika melihat tulisan di lembar terakhir itu.

"Siwon.. Kau harus membacanya" ajak Hankyung, Siwon menutup album foto Heechul lalu mendekati Hankyung dan ikut membaca diary terakhir Heechul.

13 Maret 2012,

Dosa apa yang pernah kuperbuat sehingga mencintai kedua sahabatku sendiri? Aku mencintai Hankyung.. Tapi aku juga mencintai Siwon.. Apa ini salah? Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini? Aku bahkan sadar kalau ini bukan hanya perasaan sayang pada sahabat.

Mengapa dadaku bergetar ketika Siwon menatapku? Mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang ketika Hankyung mengenggam tanganku? Kenapa bisa serumit ini?

Siwon menatap dalam ke arah Hankyung. Lalu menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit. Salah siapa ini sebanarnya? Kenapa Tuhan memberikannya cobaan seberat ini. Mungkin ia bisa tetap senang jika akhirnya Heechul memilih salah satu dari mereka, bahkan kalau akhirnya Heechul memilih Hankyung sekalipun ia rela, tapi masalahnya? Heechul bahkan tidak bisa memilih satu diantara mereka. Dan mengapa mereka berdua baru menyadari hal itu?

Mengapa Heechul memperlakukan mereka dengan sama? itu semua karena perasaan cinta Heechul pada mereka sama besar. Sama-sama tulus. Sehingga Heechul selalu memberi perhatian yang sama pada mereka. Sekarang semua tentang Heechul hanya tinggal kenangan, kenangan abadi yang akan selalu mengiringi perjalanan mereka.

"... Susah senang kan harus dilalui bersama"

5 years later..

China, 2017

"yoboseyo"

"yoboseyo! Siwon ah apa kabar?"

"aku baik-baik saja, kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di Beijing. Kau ada waktu?"

"ye, aku ada waktu"

"temui aku di cafe story okay, ppali!"

pip

Hankyung menyalakan mobilnya menuju Cafe Story, untuk menemui sahabatnya–Siwon–yang sangat ia rindukan karena sudah beberapa tahun ini ia tinggal di China untuk mengurusi bisnis keluarganya.

.

"jadi bagaimana bisnismu? Maju pesat ya? Kulihat badanmu tambah berotot" ujar Hankyung sambil meneguk kopinya.

Siwon terkekeh, "ya begitulah, kau juga kan pastinya? Baru-baru ini aku melihat interview mu, judulnya saja 'Sosok sukses di usia muda' menakjubkan!"

Mereka berdua larut dalam kebahagiaan saat itu, melepas kerinduan setelah beberapa tahun ini tak bertemu. Tak hanya mengobrol di cafe, mereka juga berjalan-jalan ke taman kota untuk mendapatkan udara segar.

"Taman kota.. Selalu mengingatkanku tentang Heechul. Heechul, lihat kami, kami memenuhi janjimu untuk terus bersama.. Selamanya" ujar Hankyung sambil melihat langit biru yang cerah hari ini.

Siwon tersenyum lalu menatap lurus ke depan, terlintas difikirannya, sosok Heechul yang sedang tersenyum.. Bermain sepeda.. Eh? Apa itu Heechul? Kenapa terlihat begitu nyata dan.. Berpakaian seperti yeoja.

Siwon menajamkan penglihatannya, sosok itu masih dengan santai mengayuh sepedanya. Sampai akhirnya, ban sepedanya pecah dan membuatnya oleng. Sosok itu terjatuh dari sepeda, Siwon lantas berlari menuju tempat itu.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon menggunakan bahasa korea, karena panik ia tidak sadar kalau sekarang ia berada di china.

"maaf?"

"eh, aku lupa. Kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini ia bertanya dengan bahasa China, matanya tak lepas dari sosok itu. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Heechul, matanya yang bulat besar, hidung mancung, bibir merah cherry dan jangan lupakan kulit mulusnya yang putih susu.

"aku tidak apa-apa, xie xie" jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum, beruntung ia cepat bangkit saat sepedanya jatuh sehingga ia tidak luka "aku pergi dulu ya.."

Greb, Siwon mencengkram tangan yeoja itu. Mencegahnya untuk pergi dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan sangat heran. Mana mungkin wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Heechul?

"ada apa ya tuan?" tanya yeoja itu

"kau siapa?"

"aku? Namaku Xi Che. Bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?"

Perlahan Siwon melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya dari Xi Che. "aku Siwon, kau mau kemana?"

Hankyung's side, at same time with Siwon

Hankyung masih menatap birunya langit sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak menyadari kepergian Siwon dari bangku taman itu. Sampai akhirnya sebuah topi jatuh tepat di kakinya dan membuyarkan lamunan-lamunan Hankyung tentang masa lalunya.

Hankyung mengambil topi itu, "punya siapa ini?" ujarnya sambil membolak-balik topi itu.

"maaf, tuan maaf itu milikku" seorang yeoja menunduk berkali-kali ke arah Hankyung, poninya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya ketika ia menunduk.

"tidak apa-apa, ini topimu" Hankyung memberikan topi itu pada yeoja yang masih menunduk itu.

Perlahan yeoja itu mendongak, ia menyelipkan poninya yang panjang ke telinganya. Sehingga Hankyung dapat melihat jelas wajahnya.

Tunggu?

Kenapa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Heechul? Siapa yeoja ini?

"xie xie tuan"

"Heechul?.. Kenapa kau?.." kata Hankyung terbata.

"Heechul? Aku bukan Heechul tuan" yeoja itu mengibaskan tangannya, "p-perkenalkan, aku Xi Chang" lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya.

Hankyung masih larut dalam fikirannya, kenapa yeoja ini? Sangat mirip dengan Heechul?

"Tuan?" Xi Chang menggerak-gerakan tangannya tepat di wajah Hankyung agar namja tampan itu cepat kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"eh, iya. Aku Hangeng.."

Siwon's side

"aku Siwon, kau mau kemana?"

"aku, mau menemui kembaranku! Itu dia! Xi Chang!" Xi Che melambaikan tangannya ke arah seseorang. Siwon mendongak, matanya membulat melihat sosok lain yang berada di kursi taman. Sosok yeoja lain yang berwajah mirip dengan Xi Che dan tentu saja dengan Heechul.

Sama seperti Siwon, Hankyung yang saat itu sedang bersama Xi Chang juga heran. Xi Chang berlari ke arah Siwon dan Xi Che, disusul dengan Hankyung.

"Ini Xi Che/Xi Chang kembaranku" kata Xi Chang dan Xi Che bersamaan.

END

.

.

.

Mind to RnR?

Fanfict pertamaku, Mian kalo jelek dan kurang memuaskan. Ini didedikasikan untuk para Sichul shipper dan Hanchul shipper, khususnya keduanya kaya aku hehe^^ Review nya ya, Gomawo #bow

note: Xi Che dan Xi Chang itu orang China, mereka berdua kembar dan mirip banget sama Heechul. Tadinya sempet bingung mau bikin nama kembarannya Xi Che apa, jadinya ngarang deh bikin nama Xi Chang. Soalnya kedengeran imut sih kalau Xi Chang^^


End file.
